User blog:Drayco90/Marvel vs. DC- Captain America vs. Batman
The multiverse is constantly shifting. Moving about in erratic patterns of irregular ways as if guided by the hand of some bored and careless deity, playing with us for their own amusement. Sometimes, the multiverse shifts in ways that cause collisions. Often, these collisions are minor at best. Someone or something might accidently fall from one universe into a parallel one. But once in a great while, two universes are set on a path determined for collision, and from this collision comes a joining. When two universes, both very different and yet unmistakably similar, come together, only one can remain. Who and what survives this fusion? Well, that's not in the hands of mere mortals to decide. For when two universe collide, only the Deadliest may survive... This week we see two of the most dedicated men in the history of comics come to blows. Captain America, the iconic hero that lead a nation to victory in the second World War and continued to fight for peace and justice at any cost all the way through the Civil War, the Siege of Asgard and on. Opposing him is the Dark Knight Detective, Batman, the shadowy hunter of the night that preys on the fear of the criminals gripping at Gotham City's underbelly. Who will win? Weapons and Skills Captain America Captain America's most important weapon, and his most notable, is his mighty shield. Made of the rare metal alloy, Vibranium, the star-spangled Avenger's main weapon is one of the most durable items ever made, able to take repeated hits from Wolverine's Adamantium claws without fail, and even the mighty Uru hammer of the God of Thunder himself. But this shield is far more than just a defensive measure. The vibranium's strength and design allows Cap to throw it with alarming accuracy and power, striking normal men with enough power to put them in the hospital alone. It often rebounds off of the enviroment, overwhelming the foes of the Avenger with it's dizzying speed and sheer power. For emergencies, Cap is also carrying an M1911 handgun, a carryover from his time as a soldier. Though he will not hesitate to use the weapon in situations that call for it, or to put a stop to foes that threaten the world like the Nazi menace, Captain America considers fire arms a last resort weapon. As far as training and skill is concerned, Captain America has spent decades training across nearly every major US military group since World War 2, and has seen action in most wars since that time. Needless to say, he's no greenhorn, and the old wingtips has often claimed to have "forgotten more about comabt than you'll ever know!", which is not a statement claiming that he has forgotten his training, but has learned so much in one lifetime that no man, woman, alien or mutant could ever dream of being as prepared for a combat situation as himself. Similarly his Super Soldier Serum defied all odds, and pushed him physically beyond the reaches of a normal man. As a result, Cap has speed, strength, endurance and agility that is slightly above peak for humans, though none of these traits is notable enough to be considered "super human" in the same sense as his Avengers team mates. Batman Batman has used a massive arsenal of weapons and gear over the years, but he was not expecting the universal cross that now threaten his existance. As such, the only weapons he's packing are those contained in his costume and utility belt- an arsenal of simple, convential Batarangs, bladed boomerangs that may not be the fastest, but are some of the most effective shuriken you'll ever see, as well as a small number of smoke pellets, his grappel gun and the bladed sections of his gauntlets. While Bats is missing a large portion of his considerable armory, he is at no disadvantage as he is now working with his most familiar and effective pieces of equipment. These weapons are well known to the Dark Knight, and he's comfortable with their use. Bruce Wayne has spent his entire life since the death of his parents putting considerable time and fortunes into training himself to the physical peak of human perfection. He may not be the strongest or the fastest, but he's pretty close to it as any other regular human could dream of getting. His intellegence is only surpassed by a small number of his deadliest foes and allies, but none question his title of Detective. It is often claimed that with 15 minutes prep-time, Batman can do anything, and while that's nothing more than a humerous hyperbole, it certainlly contains a grain of truth. He can anticipate and plan against any foe familar to him, and learns quickly, though he himself can be somewhat predictable at times and his psychological health is often Wayning (see what I did there. huh? huh?) 406px-CaptAmericaShield_main.jpg|Captain America's Mighty Shield cptamerica-shield-hdrimg.jpg|The Shield proving it's immunity to bullets without denting or moving. 467110-cap_vs_wolverine_super.jpg|The Shield can withstand Adamantium, a near unbreakable metal and one of the most dangerous materials ever. BatarangIngame2.jpg|Batman's Batarang, about to make some poor mook's night very, very bad. gas.jpg|A Batman smoke pellet in use. NolanGrapple.jpg|The Grapple Gun, not in use. X-Factors Steven "Captain America" Rogers/ Bruce "Batman" Wayne 95 -STRENGTH- 85 73 -INTELLEGENCE- 92 85 -SKILL/TECHNIQUE- 90 100- TRAINING- 90 100- EXPERIENCE- 75 75 -CREATIVITY- 85 87- DEXTERITY/SPEED- 75 100- WEAPON USE- 100 The Battle One moment the Batmobile was rushing through the rain-slicked streets of the dark Gotham City, hunting for the recently escaped Joker before more blood could be shed by the maniacal clown prince of crime, the next moment he was in a strange ruin pulled from the darkest of the Bat’s nightmares. As if by some unknown malevolent deity’s cruel hand, the city had seemed to collide with another. The titanic clock towers and grim buildings of Gotham’s infamous skyline were peppered across a landscape cluttered with completely different, unknown buildings transforming the Dark Knight’s beloved city into a war zone. Skyscrapers were collapsed in on each other, new roads appeared from nowhere, often going straight through Gotham’s own roads. There was no time for anyone to think, and in a matter of seconds, fires were spreading throughout the city. Cars wrecks were everywhere, as were the scenes of people dead from collapsed ruins. Batman sat contemplating in the seat of his car. Who knows how many were already dead? How many were suffering? Batman certainly didn’t, but if one thing was certain, it was this…Batman would find out. And when he did, there were answers to be had. The other Avengers had been elsewhere when everything hit the fan. Thor was meeting with some of his old friends from Asgard to discuss matters of Osborn’s Siege, Stark was out testing the designs for some new suits, and so on. But Steve was still in Avengers Tower, alone save for Jarvis. He was exercising his usual routine when the power fluctuated and the sudden crashing sounds, roasting fires and screaming began. It was only seconds before he was suited up with Shield in hand but nothing would prepare him for the scene that met him outside. Sure he had fought in wars, but he never thought to see beautiful New York reduced to the same hell that Berlin had in the 40’s. A dead man in a “GCPD” uniform lay on the ground, not far from his police cruiser which had impacted into the gate outside. “I’ve lived in this country for almost 80 years, and we’ve never had a Gotham City before…what’s happening to New York?” Cap wondered out loud as he closed the dead man’s eyes. As he turned around, he saw the tower was jutting out of a ruined mansion. The gate that had buckled when the police cruiser hit it read two simple words…”Wayne Manor”. The Batmobile screeched to a sudden stop, it's driver's face a mixture of somber expectation and outrage. A massive skyscraper rose high in to the sky, jutting out of the mansion of Bruce Wayne, and the tower's base no doubt went as far down as the Batcave. Batman growled and exited the vehicle, crouching through the shadows as he came across the star-spangeled man that stood amongst the wreckage. Batman knew ''criminals and terrorists, and this man was neither. His stance carried too much respect. Too much honor. Batman doubted the man knew anymore about what was going on than he did, but he couldn't risk losing an informant because of a hunch. He threw a batarang at the man, more of a courtesy to get his attention than as an attack. Captain America saw the bat-shaped projectile from the corner of his eye, and effortlessly knocked the batarang away with his mighty vibranium shield. Batman stepped from the shadows- a figure cloaked in swirling black and blades. "Why are you invading our world?" Batman growled. "Who are you and what do you have to gain from all this death?" Captain America steadied himself, his grip on the shield tightened. "Listen buddy, I don't know what you're talking about, but I've ''been ''an Invader before- this is no invasion. Not on my part, and the way I see it, my city suddenly has parts of your city in it. My name's Captain America..." With tremendous force, Captain America threw his shield at the Dark Knight. "...And I don't appreciate being threatened or interrogated by strangers in black." Batman only had a brief instant to process the Vibranium discuss before impact. He was used to fighting fast though, and barely ducked below the patriotic weapon. It was back in the Captain's hands in seconds, rebounding about the enviroment, and just as quickly Captain America was charging. Batman sidestepped the charge, and raised a batarang, attempting to use it like a dagger. Cap blocked the batarang with his shield, and delivered a quick jab, striking Batman in the stomach. The Detective staggered back briefly, and threw down his smoke pellet, a cloud of white dust surrounded the fighters. Cap lost sight of his foe in the mess, but with his Detective Vision cowl, Batman could still see him. He came from behind, striking Captain America's shoulder with the blades on his gauntlet. Cap spun around, not thinking about the blood that was building beneath the wound, and delivered a hard strike to Batman's face with the shield. Batman fell backwards, bleeding from what he was sure was a broken nose. Either this man hits with force on par with Killer Croc, or that shield was made of something the Dark Knight had never seen before. Batman had to recover fast, shooting his grappling gun at the nearby fence, pulling him across his own lawn, throwing a batarang as he went. This time, the batarang struck true, cutting the side of Cap's face, allowing some of his blonde sideburns to be seen. Cap frowned and threw his shield, seeing the Detective was on a pre-determined path, but Batman cut the line pre-maturely, allowing him to roll out of the way. As the shield slammed into the Wayne Manor gates and rebounded, Batman fired his Grappling Gun at the shield, hoping to take the Captain's main advantage from him, but as the hook closed around the shield, the vibranium disk passed by without stopping, his hook bursting into pieces instantly. Batman looked at the Grappling Hook with irritation, and threw it to the ground, pulling another Batarang from his belt. He decided to fall back, dissapearing into the Manor, hoping that some of the rooms not harboring the Avengers Tower would be able to help him. Captain America didn't want to, but knew he had no choice but pursue Batman into the mansion. His shield at the ready, Rogers entered the building, but wasn't prepared for his foe to be nestled in the ceiling tiles. Batman leapt out from above, kicking Cap to the ground. As the Avenger attempted to bring up shield for an attack, Batman responded with a swift kick to his jaw. Cap swung his legs out in a sweep and slammed his shield into the Bat's face a second time as he rose. Both men had some pretty debilitating unarmed wounds, but they had been through worse without slowing down. The fight, a flurry of blocks and punches, found the combatants in the Wayne Manor kitchen. Wayne himself noted that none of his servants were there, and could only pray that Alfred had followed his "special instructions" for such an event. Captain America swung a punch, but Batman caught his arm, twisting it backwards, nearly breaking it. The Avenger gave a grunt of pain, and slammed Batman's head into the kitchen counter with his shield. The counter shattered under the force and the Dark Knight's vision blurred. Despite this, Batman could see the microwave from the corner of his eye. He elbowed his foe in the chest, allowing him time to recover and slam Captain America's head through the appliance. Cap returned back with a ground pound that was meant to stagger the detective, but on the floor of the kitchen that was already weakened by the appearance of Avengers Tower, the strike only caused the floor to shatter beneath the fighters. They tumbled downwards into the black caves beneath the manor. The Batcave. Batman looked around, glad to see most of his equipment was unharmed, but saw his suspecions confirmed. What ever had forced these two worlds together had certainly put Avengers Tower right in the middle of Wayne Manor and the foundations came all the way down to the Batcave. Batman drew his last batarang, holding it like a blade as he searched for Captain America. Using his detective vision to scan the darkness also put a damper on his vision, and he never had a chance to see the shield coming behind him, rebounding off one of the many computers. The shield tore apart the cowl, blood dripping from the back of his head. Batman struggled to turn around, so great was the pain in his head. But he had to do it. He knew he had to. Captain America appeared over the wounded Bat. "Sorry pal, but I've forgotten more about combat than you'll ever know. I don't want to take you down, you seem like an honorable man, if brutal." Captain America recovered his shield. "I don't know what in the Sam Hill is going on, but I'm willing to help you find out." Batman groaned. "My name's Batman. All I know is that one second I was in Gotham City. The next? All this. So Captain, where are you from." "New York." Captain America saw most of the technology in the Batcave was destroyed. "You have anywhere else we can go to figure things out?" Batman thought to himself. "I have a few auxillary bases, but I'll need to get some rest and medical attenton first." "Sorry about that." Cap replied in ernest. "Had to get a little rough with you. But we'll figure out what's happening to our worlds together, there's a fully stocked medical center in Avenger's Tower." With that the two began to walk back to the Tower enterance, Captain America offering to help the wounded vigilante walk. The bat might not have won the fight, but together he was sure they could solve this mystery- and more importantly, fix it. '''Winner- Captain America' ' ' Category:Blog posts